


Everything's Fine; Part 13

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fluff like you've never seen before, light dom/sub language, sub jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: The last in the series, Jaskier is on a total high from his last gift from Geralt. On a mission to keep the high, he decides tonight would be a good night to go out for a drink and start to feel like his old self again, but with Geralt by his side.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	Everything's Fine; Part 13

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my!!! Thank you all so bloody much for following this series. The comments have been incredible. I really, really hope you like the ending and that I've done it justice for those that have waited so long!!!  
> Thank you all times a million xoxoxoxo

There was no greater feeling than waking up in the arms of Geralt. Waking up knowing he wasn’t going to work. Waking up knowing they were spending the full day together in each other's arms. Just being together. Jaskier pushed his body back, knowing that every time he did that, Geralt knew to squeeze tighter. To hold on to him like he’d never let go. The strength in his arms surrounding him, his broad chest pressing up against his shoulder blades, reminding him who he belonged to and that this was where he was meant to be. Gone were the days of waking up to an empty bed, an empty house, an empty life. Every day Jaskier woke up now, he smiled to himself, knowing he was content. Happy. 

Then of course, a feeling that he’d never get used to. A shy, giggled “Sir...” escaping his lips as light, dreamy shoulder kisses turned to bites. Too tired for any of them to form proper sentences yet but murmuring; 

“Mine...” 

And, 

“Always.” 

Like clockwork, Jaskier would simply make a noise, a low whine. Geralt knew what it meant and every day would pretend he didn’t know, teasing him. 

“What is it, Sweetheart?” 

Geralt continuing to pepper kisses over his shoulders, up his neck and over his hair, receiving a furrowed brow and another whine in return. 

“What do you need?” 

Jaskier fell for it like he did every day. Rolling onto his back to play scowl at him for not playing fair. Geralt traced his fingers over Jaskier’s lips, making him open his mouth instantly. 

“You’re going to have to help me out, Sweetie, what is it?” 

Geralt smiled at the scowl that had now turned to pleading. A face that he could never refuse for long. Geralt scooped him back to where he was before, pressed up against him, before pressing his index and middle fingers into his waiting mouth. Pressing them onto his tongue. Feeling the muscles in Jaskier’s face settle. After finding out a few weeks back that this was something Jaskier very much enjoyed, it had become a routine of sorts. Beginning the day with that intense weight in his mouth. It was incredibly soothing, for both of them. Geralt knew that he had Jaskier’s full trust, knowing he was giving him comfort beyond anything he could imagine. He belonged to him. And Jaskier felt like nothing could touch him. Like he was in the safest place possible and could let himself be as vulnerable as he liked with someone there to just take the weight of the world away from him. Tilting his head back, letting the weight make him dizzy. His jaw loose. Listening to Geralt tell him how good he is. 

Jaskier took major pleasure in doing his chores when Geralt was off work too. Eyes on him as he wandered round the house, aiming to please. The praise in getting the jobs done flooding his brain, pushing out anything that didn’t need to be in there. It was a mixture of this feeling, and now, the new feeling around his neck of the jewellery that made him decide on their plan for the day. A plan that was out of character but a happy surprise to Geralt. 

“Sir... I’ve finished all of my chores.” 

Jaskier smiled, standing in front of the cupboards in the kitchen. Geralt didn’t even look up from watching the television, knowing what Jaskier was hinting at. There were only a few inches in height between them, maybe only two, but those two inches made a difference. Jaskier had been given a light row the previous week for adding some extra stickers to his chart when Geralt wasn’t looking, and as cute as it was, Geralt had decided to put it out or arms reach of Jaskier so that he could watch him when he updated it. Jaskier longingly looked up towards the top of the cupboards, above the doors. 

Geralt waited around 30 seconds before turning his head to look back at him. 

“You know I won't get it down until just before bed. Doesn’t matter how big and sad you make those eyes. Now, come and sit with me on the couch.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes receiving an eyebrow raise from Geralt that made him soften his features instantly. He made his way over to the couch, planting himself down on Geralt’s knee, knowing he’d be held as soon as he did. It was times like this that made him think of how scared he used to be just sitting close to Geralt on this couch, wondering if he would ever be accepted for wanting to be loved like this. He rested his head back on Geralt’s shoulder feeling incredibly lucky. 

“Geralt...” 

Jaskier whispered, trying to let his thoughts come out before he changed his mind. 

“Mhm?” 

Geralt nosed at his cheek. 

“Do you think... maybe... we could go to the pub or something tonight?” 

Geralt lifted himself up slightly, moving Jaskier forward so that he could look at him. 

“I... if that’s what you want, Jask then sure. Yeah, that would be nice.” 

Geralt was obviously confused at Jaskier’s sudden interest to leave the house. 

“Yeah I’m sure. Today’s just been one of those days where I’m happy. Really happy. And I want to start to enjoy myself again like I used to. I just feel good today, that’s all, and I know that with you with me, everything seems that bit easier.” 

Jaskier started to blush as Geralt looked at him with utter pride in his eyes at how far Jaskier had come. Geralt pulled him back into his arms, kissing his head and squeezing him. 

“It sounds like a great idea. We’ll get dinner ordered in later, then leave about 8.” 

Everything generally went to plan. Jaskier wore the same shirt that he had worn on their first proper date. He didn’t mention it but it made him feel a bit more special for some reason, and the fact that Geralt had enough choices of his own clothes now in Jaskier’s wardrobe made him smile at how ‘normal’ this all seemed. 

“You look lovely, Baby. You ready to go?” 

Jaskier received a kiss on the cheek, blushing, before they left together. 

When they got to the door of the pub, Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand before opening it, noticing it was pretty busy. 

“You still okay?” 

Jaskier didn’t want to think about it. If he put too much thought into it, he knew he wouldn’t go in at all and he wanted to do this. He’d done it before and it was great, so he knew he could do it again. It wasn’t until he opened the door that his heart sank realising he’d forgotten what day it was. The place was full, and the small area at the back was being set up with amps and mics. Geralt could see Jaskier’s demeanour change. 

“Jask, we can just stay for one if you want, it’s your night. We could even get a taxi somewhere quieter.” 

Jaskier couldn’t really process his thoughts quick enough. He looked up at Geralt to nod before he heard his name being called. His real name. 

“JULIAN!!” 

Jaskier snapped his head round, feeling slight relief when he seen the short, blonde running towards him from the stage. As soon as she was next to him she gave him a tight hug. 

“Oh my Gods! I’ve not seen you in AGES! Where have you been? How are you?!” 

“I’m good, yes, very good actually. Um, sorry, I’m a bit-” 

Jaskier stuttered trying to compose himself and get used to all of the noises in the room. 

“Geralt, this is Essi, she runs the open mic night here, the first Sunday of every month. Essi, this is Geralt, my boyfriend.” 

Essi looked up through her hair, smiling at Geralt. 

“Pleased to meet you, Geralt. Are you both performing tonight?” 

Geralt laughed instantly at the thought of him getting up to do something. 

“Oh, no, we’re just here for a drink.” 

He gave Jaskier quick squeeze to the shoulder to let him know it was okay to say no. 

“I haven’t brought my guitar with me I’m afraid-” 

“Nonsense! We have spares here. You must sing for us tonight Julian! I’ve missed you so much. Have you heard him perform, Geralt? He’s wonderful.” 

Jaskier smiled at his old friends compliment, before responding. 

“Thank you, Essi, really, I might, but for now we’re just going to have a drink. I’ll look forward to watching you play.” 

Essi flicked her hair out of her face and laughed knowing she really shouldn’t press any harder, then returned to setting up the stage. 

“You go and sit down and I’ll get us a couple of drinks.” 

Geralt went to the bar while Jaskier picked them out a seat where they could see the performers but also be slightly hidden. He looked around the room at everyone filled with excitement. A room that he once used to dance round, talking to everyone, getting them in the mood for one of his performances. He watched Essi signing people up, calming them down telling them what a brilliant and welcoming community it was here and that beginners are always welcome. A speech that she’d learned from him. He moved his eyes from the stage to the bar, looking at Geralt. The man who had made everything so much better. Filled him with support and praise. Made him feel loved. He lifted his fingers up to his neck, twirling the necklace he had recently been given. He lifted the little petals to his mouth, making them spin. If he was filled with any anxiety before, it simply washed away when he touched it. It might have just been the excitement of the night, he thought, but as he held the metal to his lips, and watched his love, peacefully wait at the bar, getting the drinks so that Jaskier could gather himself, it made the necklace gift seem all the more thoughtful. It was working. It was silly, he almost teared up thinking of how perfect everything felt. Geralt turned round, looking for a second to see where Jaskier was sitting, then began to make his way across the floor. Jaskier looked at him with absolute adoration. When he got to the table with the two glasses of wine, Jaskier stood up. He took Geralt’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Panting as they broke apart. 

“What was that for?” 

Geralt laughed, sitting down, putting the glasses on the table. 

“Just... thank you.” 

Jaskier stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily, before turning and walking up to Essi. Geralt watched on, unable to hear the conversation they were having from where he was seated, but from the jumping around that Essi began to do, he caught on quickly. 

Essi handed Jaskier one of the guitars letting him make sure it was in tune before he played it. 

“Put me on first, if you don’t, I might back out, I can already feel myself getting nervous.” 

Essi nodded. 

“Oh!” 

He looked round the room at a sea of fresh faces. 

“Introduce me as Jaskier.” 

Geralt leaned forward in his seat, looking just as nervous for him. Essi faded her mic up and confidently began welcoming everyone to the night. Naming some people that would be performing later. 

“We have a special performer here tonight, someone who actually introduced me to all this a good few years ago. Please, put your hands together for; Jaskier!!!” 

Jaskier walked forward, taking a seat and fixing the mic to his height. He looked round the room for longer than he wanted to. He could feel himself getting caught up a bit in another set of flustered thoughts as his stomach started to get sore. Then, he found Geralt’s eyes in the crowd. He ran his fingers over the necklace once more and watched Geralt mouth “I love you, Sweetie.” from his seat. And it just felt right. He brought his fingers to the fret board and hoped that his mind wouldn’t blank. Then began to play. He started picking at the strings, listening for a few bars as the notes rang out over the silence. 

“It's what my heart just yearns to say 

In ways that can't be said 

It's what my rotting bones will sing 

When the rest of me is dead 

It's what's engraved upon my heart 

In letters deeply worn 

Today, I somehow understand the reason I was born” 

Every so often, Jaskier would look up at Geralt, somehow feeling like he was holding him steady even though he was sitting far across the room. It was like time shifted for both of them, absolutely lost with each other as Jaskier sang only to him. The room seeming empty as long as they looked at each other. And then, just as it started, the song came to an end; 

“ “It's not fair, oh, it's not fair how much I love you 

It's not fair, 'cause you make me ache, you bastard" 

And he'll say 

"Oh, how, oh, how unreasonable 

How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do 

I'll spend my days so close to you 

'Cause if I'm stood here, then I'm stood here 

And I'll stand here 

I'll stand here with you"” 

Jaskier didn’t break his gaze until he heard the applause. He started nervously laughing, realising he’d been absolutely lost in the moment. He stood up, taking the guitar strap off of his shoulder. 

“Oh go on, do another!” 

Essi asked, full of joy that her friend had performed so well. 

“No, I must insist, I really was just here for a quiet drink. Thank you though.” 

He graciously nodded his head, practically running back to Geralt, his cheeks now heating up. 

When he got back to the table another performer had gone on. Jaskier took a large gulp of the wine that was waiting for him before sitting. 

“That was incredible, Jaskier, I’m so proud of you.” 

Jaskier was shaking a bit from the adrenaline. He leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder, and Geralt pulled him in closer. They sat for the rest of the night, feeling the warmth from the wine and just enjoying being out, in company. 

By the time they got home, Jaskier was silly with wine giggles. 

“Go and sit on the couch, you absolute nuisance. I’ll bring you water.” 

Geralt tickled his side, slightly drunk himself and happier than he’d ever felt. Jaskier slumped onto the couch, pulling the light blanket over him and feeling the room spin slightly, realising he might have overdone it a bit in the excitement of it all. Geralt walked over, tilting his head, smiling, at the little pile of Jaskier on the couch. 

“Okay, sit up, Sweetie, you need to drink this full pint of water before bed. Also you’ve got stickers to do.” 

Jaskier sat up, bouncing. 

“Oh oh oh!!!!!” 

He took a few gulps of water, some of it spilling down his chin, before he came up for air, making Geralt laugh. Then, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, he completed this week's chart, ending it with a star. 

He turned to look at Geralt, just staring for a moment. Geralt brushed Jaskier’s fringe out of his face. 

“What is it, Jask?” 

“Did I do good this week, Sir?” 

Geralt pulled him onto his knees, then pulled the blankets over them. 

“So, so good, Baby. I really mean it. You amaze me every day.” 

Jaskier picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Putting something on that would just wash over them as they sat, perfectly holding each other. 

“Sir?” 

Geralt pushed his head into Jaskier’s cheek to let him know he was listening. 

“Will you stay?” 

“What are you talking about, silly. I’m not going home now.” 

Geralt laughed, his eyes closing. 

“No, I mean, really stay... Move in with me. I never want this feeling to end.” 

Geralt took a deep breath, opening his eyes wide to try and wake himself up. His eyes twinkling with the light off of the television. 

“Jask, Sweetie, ask me tomorrow when-”   
“No, I mean it. It’s not the wine talking. I love you, Geralt. So much. Everything’s so much better when you’re here. When we’re doing normal, live together, coupley things that coupley people do. I love you, and I want that for us all of the time. You can take as long as you like to answer- Well, maybe not too long or I’ll assume you don’t want to of course.” 

They both started laughing, lying back down into a more comfortable position. 

They both stared at the television, just lying together, enjoying the buzz from the wine and the excitement of the night. Geralt pressed kisses onto Jaskier’s head, like he always did as they sat this way. He rested his nose against him, knowing that if he could do this every night, he’d be so incredibly happy. This delicate man who trolley bumped his way into Geralt’s life. The most Jaskier way. 

“I love you, Sweetheart. I want you to ask me again tomorrow anyway... but yes. If you ask again, yes.” 

Geralt could feel Jaskier smiling into his stomach now as he’d slid down the couch, cosying up, ready to fall asleep. 

“I’m going to be so good for you, Sir.” 

He grinned, which turned into a yawn. 

Geralt took the necklace out of Jaskier’s mouth that he’d brought to his lips when he started to fall asleep, then tucked the blanket round about him. They fell asleep in front of the TV, totally tangled up together, and absolutely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^  
> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan  
> <3 thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!  
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
